Complicated Love
by amyskywalker
Summary: A story about a young divorced couple who finds their way back together again; one is an idiotic jealous freak that soon realized what he had been missing the whole time and one just couldn't care less about everything but only her first love; this is their complicated love story. A/N: what the hell did I just wrote! Well, just enjoy it. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail's not mine; well duh.**

* * *

"Wake up!"

"Go Away."

"I said wake up!"

"Shut up and go away."

"Natsu!"

"Go away!"

"That's it!"

.

.

.

"Aw, what the hell was that for?" Said Natsu; annoyed by the aggressiveness of the woman behind him kicking without permission from the bed just so she do her job.

Lazily, he stood up from the floor; rubbing his sore butt with both hand and stare at the woman from head to toe. Today she's wearing a very old-looking dress that looks like it was made especially for an old lady; but she's not that old so why did she have to wear that, he thought to himself. Is she fashion blind or something?

"Somebody's being awfully grumpy today." He muttered slowly; making sure the woman couldn't hear what he said.

Then being the childish guy he is; Natsu purposefully pulled the sheet the woman's trying to fold just to get her attention, "I was sleeping before you know." However, he's being ignored totally one hundred percents.

"Hey, look at me when I'm talking." He said half yelling grabbing the sheet from her hand, "Don't you hear what I said?" He asked waving his hands trying to pissed her off.

"Yeah I heard." She put the neatly folded sheet on the bed and leave the room without looking back at him leaving Natsu stood there even more annoyed by her attitude.

"Damn woman!" He cursed.

.

.

.

Natsu's profile:

Name: Natsu Dragneel

Date of birth: July 7th 1988

Place of birth: Magnolia

Education: Magnolia High

Biorgraphy:

Natsu Dragneel is the only son of Fiore's wealthy business man namely, Igneel Dragneel; the founder of the Dragoneel's Holdings. Despite being an only child, he is the easy kind of guy to get along with anybody. However, he is very competitive and hot tempered sometimes making him the fiercest guy on every streets of Magnolia.

Natsu is surprisingly a good looking guy with a spiky pink-colored hair; not that he mind. To him, pink is a chick magnet. His father has red colored hair so having weird hair colored is something that he could accept, probably because it runs in his family. Even his ancestors all had weird looking hair colored. Furthermore, he is lean build, a muscular young man of an average height with a slightly tan skin tone; another points of being the chick magnet.

Although this fearsome guy is just like any other ordinary human being; still lacking in something and that something is not being smart. Let's just say that, knowledge and him didn't get along very well.

.

.

.

"What's for breakfast?"

He ignored to fix his tie as he was too engross by the good smells of breakfast made by the grumpy woman before, "What's for breakfast?" He asked once more, annoyingly taps the table just so the woman answers his question.

"It's pancake." She turned herself around facing him, one hand on her hips and the other holding a plate fill with delicious pancakes.

"Yummy." He gladly accept the plate and start digging in, ignoring everything including his unbuttoned shirt, unfixed tie, his messy spiky locks that needs to be groomed properly and the woman standing near him.

"I have to go." She untied the apron around her waist and neatly hung it near the fridge, looking back at the hungry guy she said, "Make sure you come to the attorney office on time today."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He replied with a mouth full of pancakes and some syrup disgustingly dripping near his lips making the woman grunted at his childish acts, "You're disgusting." She said not leaving her eyes onto him.

"And yet, you're not leaving?" He smirked, "Are you going to work in that?"

His sudden question irritated her, "Why do you care?" She spoke back, "I love this dress and you, just look at your shirt. It is hideously green and it looks like Shrek just vomit on it."

"Hey!" He yelled almost spitted the pancake, "This is not green, this is emerald!" What he said but surely he is the one who is blind; the guy is so dumb that he can't even compared a green and an emerald; she thought. And this is the guy that supposed to be the ceo of the Dragoneel's Holding.

"Oh wait, you don't know that especially with your lack of style in high fashion." He mockingly teased her, "You should learn to dress up once in awhile."

"What?" Letting out a deep sigh, she raised both her hands to surrender. "You know what; I don't want to argue with you." She picks up her bag and heads to the front door.

After living with the guy for almost four month, she always has been the one to give up first. Even though she knew that with her high IQ and knowledge about facts; she could easily beat him in everything. However due to his competitive 'habits' and being more childish than a five years old; she decided to become the person that takes the high way road.

"Just remember to be on time!" She yelled once more before leaving the house.

.

.

.

"So you're finally breaking up huh?"

"Yup" Natsu answered, smiling like an idiot while typing something on the laptop; work stuff, "After four month and now I am going to be a free man!" He speaks loudly enough for the other staff outside his office to hear.

"Don't you feel sad or anything?" The woman besides him continually asked, "I mean, who's going to cook you food and most importantly who's going to feed Happy?"

Happy is Natsu's pet cat and oddly, the cat is blue instead of having a normal colored cat; he is freakishly blue. People assumed Natsu dyed it since he used to be a mischievous boy back then but since he's weird so some just pretend like it was normal.

"Oh well, Aunt Ooba probably wanted her job back. So that covers it." He simply answered.

Aunt Ooba used to be Natsu's maid, she stopped working because she; well all of the sudden she felt like wanting to quit her job and just travelling with her husband Yajima; sounds more like a honeymoon to Nastu.

"What if she doesn't want to?" The woman asked.

"You had a lot of question to ask huh Levy?" Natsu stopped typing and stare at his assistant; whom also his high school mates.

Levy McGarden is one of Natsu's best friends; she's a petite young adult of a slender build who stands at a rather below-average height for her age. She's 26 but she looks more like a high school kid. Her shoulder-length blue hair is something that always annoyed Natsu; in fact they always teased each other with the weirdness of their hair colored.

"Well, you know how much I love interfere with your life Natsu." She replied cheerly emphasizing on the word 'love', giving Natsu that annoying smile that he hated so much.

Grunted heavily, he stood up from his chair and grab Levy's hand, gesturing her to leave his office, "You go now and remember me about that 'thing' this evening okay?"

"Aww, don't be so grumpy now." She hissed, trying to push him off but failed due to his stronger build. "N-Natsu, wait. I'm not done yet!"

"Bye Levy."

.

.

.

"He's late." The woman mumbled, already fidgeting in the attorney office slightly uncomfortable being stared by the serious-looking lawyer in front of her.

This is so frustrating; she thought. Natsu has always been the one who never keep his promised. Late is like his middle name, while for lazy is his second middle name; everything about that guy is so annoying.

"I'm here!" Suddenly the door's being kicked open rudely by none other than Natsu Dragneel, "Sorry I'm late. Traffic jammed." He sighs fake-ly; one of Natsu's other specialty is faking at something.

"It's okay." Said the male lawyer name; Alzack Connell, written on the transparent name board. The lawyer then swiftly opens the file near him, ignoring the woman's fierce gaze towards Natsu; he let out few papers handed both to female and male.

Natsu's the first to grab it and not even bothered to read it, "Where should I sign?"

"Well, you're an eager one." The woman muttered, "Read it first before you sign it."

"I already read it before." He replied, "I just want this to be over with, fast."

The lawyer then let out a deep sigh disappointed with Natsu's behavior; he never change isn't he; he thought. "If you satisfy with the contents then sign here and here." He waits for Natsu to sign it and after he finish; he took the paper from Natsu to the woman besides him.

The woman calmly signs everything she was asked for; making the lawyer work's easier. Natsu watch the whole thing with an excited feelings lingering around his mind. This is what he had been waiting; he thought eagerly.

After about a minute scanning the papers; the lawyer finally said,

.

.

.

"You are both now free from the marriage."

.

.

.

**A/N: **This is my first time ever trying to write something other than **Hate it or Love It**. The plot belongs to my younger cousin; she's a new diehard fan of Fairy Tail. So I'm being a nice older cousin and all, decide to write something just for her although she's only twelve; youngsters nowadays and their crazy mind. Hope you readers love it and review it. If you don't like it; ack what the hell, this is just another thing I did for fun not for something serious.

I will make it as a weekly update kinda story.

Oh the story basically about divorce couple; well I like making stories like that. So what! Anyway, Natsu's the main character so far. It's a NaLu for sure. However according to my cousin; she wanted the 'woman' to be revealed on the next chapter but it is so obvious that who is the 'woman' right? She's being too mysterious now.

Well moving on. That's all for now.

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Disclaimer: Hiro awesome Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_One month later._

"Oh my God Lucy Heartfilia!"

.

.

.

Lucy's Profile:

Name: Lucy Heartfilia

Date of birth: July 1st 1990

Place of birth: Fiore

Education: Crocus High

Biography:

Lucy Heartfilia is the daughter of the late Jude Heartfilia and Layla Hearfilia; whom both died during a tragic car accident when Lucy was only eighteen years old. She has a younger brother, name; Sting Heartfilia who is two years younger than her. Ever since their parent died, Lucy took full responsibility to take care of her younger brother not just as an older sister but also play the part as the 'mother figure' to Sting. She has a good relationship with her brother.

Back then during her high school days, she was one of the most popular girls; she was born having a beautiful blonde hair and gorgeous brown eyes. Other than being pretty, the girl is quite smart too; making her the number one top students at Crocus High.

Everything about her is perfect however as years goes by; she became less interested in grooming herself properly.

.

.

.

Lucy was happy; no, she is beyond excited to finally see her best friend Juvia Lockser after five long months. Both screamed like a high school girls, jumping up and down, giggling like they haven't met for a year.

"You're finally here!" Yelled Juvia loudly, pulling Lucy into a big hug.

"Yes, I'm here." Replied Lucy also almost yelling, "Oh my God, how are you Juvia?"

Juvia Lockser is two years older than Lucy; she's not just Lucy's best friend but also like an older sister to her. They have known each other since high school even though both went to a different school.

Juvia is a slender young woman with a stunning long wavy blue hair. She always looks like she was ill especially with her pale skin, although the pale-look-things totally work on her. She is beautiful, kind and caring; the one that Lucy can always count on.

"I am doing great now that you're here." Said Juvia, "Come on in."

.

.

.

"I can't believe Ariel's not here." Lucy pouted; a little sad that Juvia's six years old son was not around. "I missed that little guy."

"Well, he's staying with his dad tonight." Said Juvia while munching some cookies, "It's okay because this is our night."

Just like Lucy, Juvia was also divorced. She married her best friend, Gajeel Redfox right after graduation; both were being very immature back then. After few years of goofing around and arguing, Juvia finally realized that she and Gajeel were not meant to be.

Gajeel Redfox is not that bad; he's quite good looking even with his long messy hair and some piercing around his face. He is actually nice; probably one of the nicest guys Lucy has ever met. He's like an older brother to Lucy. It's just that sometimes, Gajeel like to do stuff with his way and that kind of pissed Juvia off.

So in the end, they decided to split. When Juvia found out she was pregnant; both were being reasonable like a matured grown up and decided to keep the baby and until now, they have been a very good parent to Ariel; their one and only son.

"Well, there's always some other time right?" Said Lucy.

Tonight is their night; it's an all girls night. Now, both of them slouching their self on the long couch; wearing a pajamas looking like they were having the best girlish slumber party ever. Doing manicure and pedicure on each other like the good old days.

"I went looking for him last week." Said Lucy, without looking at Juvia in the eyes, "But he wasn't home."

Juvia sigh, "Lucy dear, you need to get over him." Grabbing both Lucy's wrist, "It's been a year already, forget about him."

Lucy was silence for awhile, she couldn't say anything; she knew bringing up the subject about 'him' in front of Juvia was always a bad move. Well first, Juvia never liked 'him' and seconds; she probably sick and tired hearing her babbling about 'him' and all; Lucy thought to herself.

"Yeah, whatever." Lucy muttered as slowly as she can, "Now tell me about you." Asked Lucy, forcing a smile on her face.

"Huh?"

"What's new with your life?" She asked again cheerily; a bit fake to Juvia because she can tell that Lucy was sad deep inside but she didn't say a word about it because it is true that she never really likes talking about 'him'.

"Well, working is fun as always." Juvia smiles; she's a nurse and she love her job so much, "And lately, I think I'm being stalked."

Juvia sudden words causing to Lucy to stop painting her nails, "Stalked?" Shocked, Lucy almost dropping the liquid onto Juvia's feet.

"Yeah, it's like I've been followed you know." Said Juvia, nervously playing with the hem of her long hair, "It's scary."

"Well did you tell Gajeel about that?" Now Lucy totally forgotten everything about 'him', "You should tell Gajeel."

"Not yet." Said Juvia biting her lower lips, "I don't want to cause him any trouble, and you know how he is right?"

Gajeel Redfox is not just a nice guy; he sometimes can be dangerous too. He is very protective to the people he cares about and that is include Juvia. Being divorced doesn't mean they should stop from being best buds.

"Yeah. But you should definitely tell Gajeel."

Juvia shook her head; waving both her hands, "No. He might trace the stalker and kill him." Said Juvia, a worried expression was shown on her face, "Seriously you know."

Lucy couldn't help but only laugh at her best friend, "Cool. Like in a movie huh."

.

.

.

"What are we watching tonight?" Asked Juvia eagerly; too excited to have a movie night with Lucy while holding a big bowl filled with popcorns; and she's already digging almost half of it.

Lucy on the other hands, ignored Juvia's question and keep smacking the dvd player, "Hey Juvia, how old is your dvd player huh?" She turned to face Juvia, "I think it's broken."

Juvia stood up from the couch and then aggressively tapping her dvd player until the red light's shown, "See, it's still working."

"Okay." Lucy could only let out a deep breath after seeing her best friend brutally hitting the innocent old dvd player, "We're going to watch that famous drama called Obsession, I just got the new season."

Clapping her hands cheerily, Lucy jump besides Juvia, "I love that drama. I heard on this new season; James finally going to kill his evil dad."

However, Juvia scowled at the idea of watching that show, "Well, I hate it." She said it bluntly and out loud, stopping Lucy's hand from hitting the 'play' button.

"Why?" Lucy couldn't help but asked the most obvious question ever, "Why do you hate it?"

"Gray Fullbuster was in it." Said Juvia annoyingly, "He's like the worst actor ever."

"I thought Rin Okumura was the main actor?" Lucy was now confused; she's not really the type to remember celebrity's name, "Who the hell is Gray Fullbuster?"

"You didn't know?" Juvia dramatically replied and that kind of annoyed Lucy a little bit, "They fired Rin Okumura after he got married and replace him with Gray Fullbuster just because they look alike."

"Really?" Now Lucy's the one who tried to be over dramatic; to be honest she didn't even care who the hell is the actors, she just want to know whether James's going to kill his evil dad or not. She just loves watching suspense drama.

"Yeah and this Gray guy; all he did was being naked and showing around his body, I mean is he a porn star or something?" Said Juvia disgustingly; she really hates this Gray guy huh; Lucy thought.

"Well if he's hot then I wouldn't mind." Lucy then ignored Juvia's annoyed gaze and press the 'play' button.

At the same time Lucy couldn't help but thinking about this Gray Fullbuster; why is he sounds so familiar?

Have I known him from somewhere? She thought.

.

.

.

"Natsu Arthur James Dragneel!"

"Huh, what?" Natsu was a bit surprised to see his old man standing near his desk, a deep scowled was shown on the man's face; somebody's being grumpy today and when did he barge in; Natsu thought.

"Natsu Lance Skye Dragneel!" The old man yelled, both hand on his hips, "I can't believe you really did it." The man said, smacking Natsu on the forehead with his hand.

"Ouch!" Natsu yelps in pain, rubbing his forehead, "What the hell? And what's with the weird double middle name?"

When did I ever become Natsu Arthur James or Natsu Lance Skye; he thought. That's like the worst middle name ever, "Are you sick dad?"

Igneel Dragneel however, grunted at his son; sitting on the nearby chair, he said, "No. I just thought it would sound cool, you know." Then he laughs, "Like in a movie when their kids doing something wrong, the parent always calling them by their full name."

Natsu almost fell of the chair with his dad's bipolar-weird-behavior; one minute the old man was angry and then the old man turning himself into some weird idiot kind of guy he is, "You watch way too many movie, dad." He said.

"Why did you do it?" Igneel asked trying to look as serious as he can be, "Divorced?"

Natsu chuckled, "Well, I don't need to hear that from you." He bravely smirked at his dad.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Igneel yelled, "Don't give me that smirked."

"You've been divorced five times dad so you have no right to judge me." Natsu teased sticking his tongue at his now annoyed dad.

Igneel then grabs the closest pen he can reach and throw it at Natsu but it missed, "Its four not five!" He yelled.

"Yeah, whatever." Natsu laugh loudly at his dad's antics. It is true, his dad is a pro in the divorced world with four failed marriage after his mom died; that sure is something to him.

With a deep breath, Igneel composed himself, "Why did you do it? Why, after living steadily for four month with her."

"You mentioned it in the papers that if I want this company, I have to get married and live with her for at least four month. You wrote 'month' so deal with it." Natsu emphasized on the word month to his dad making the old man look away grunted.

"Damn it, I should have just put 'year' in the papers." Igneel muttered.

.

.

.

_**Five month ago,**_

_**Loud music was playing; young adults were having the time of their life dancing and laughing. Some were smooching around the corner while some just mopping around probably drunk. Well, that's what usually happened at a club on Friday night.**_

_**And then there's Natsu, sitting near the barstool drinking more beer than he shouldn't have. Besides him was his best friend and cousin, Loke. Loke's a young guy around Natsu's age with spiky strawberry blonde colored hair; looking ready than ever to search for a possible prey.**_

_**"I have to get married." Hissed Natsu, one beer in hand, "Fast."**_

_**Hearing what Natsu's said made Loke lose interest to his original plan, he turn to face Natsu snatching the beer away, "Woah. Why the rush?"**_

"_**My dad said if I want the damn company, I have to get married." Natsu answered, letting out a heavy sigh.**_

"_**Ahh, the agony of being the young heir." The strawberry blonde laugh, "Well at least he gave you the privilege to choose your wife."**_

_**Igneel Dragneel made a deal with Natsu; if he wants the Dragoneel Holdings then he have to find a wife. The reason behind it, is to change Natsu to become a better and wiser responsible man. **_

_**After a moment of too much sighing, Natsu suddenly jerks up and grab Loke's jacket forcefully, "Lend me one of your girlfriends." **_

"_**What? No!" Yelled Loke, smacking Natsu's hand away, "My girlfriends are not for you."**_

"_**But you have liked ten of them. I just need one for four month."**_

_**Loke raised his hands giving Natsu the 'x' sign; meaning no of course. Then he steadily stood up from the stool, fixing his tie, "Five."**_

"_**What?" Asked Natsu, slightly confused.**_

"_**I only have five girlfriends, not ten but after tonight I might." He smirked, "And if you excuse me, I have ladies to entertain." He drinks the beer, one last shot, "And Natsu, good luck with marriage."**_

_**And just like that, Loke left him alone at the barstool. Loke's already heading towards a bunch of girl who couldn't stop giggling and whispering probably adoring Loke's good look. Annoyance can totally be seen on Natsu's face. **_

_**As time goes by, few minutes of drinking and thinking; Natsu finally had an idea and it was a brilliant one. **_

_**He's going to find a possible drunkard woman in this club, force her to married him just for four month. How hard can it be right; he just needs the woman to sign some papers like an agreement or something. Maybe later they can work things out by making rules and condition and stuff.**_

_**This is easy; Natsu thought. To him; maybe having Levy around was a good thing, she always keep telling him about this drama she watch called Obsession; a drama show about an arrange marriage or something. Maybe he can get some more ideas from that show.**_

"_**Why didn't I think of that before?" He said, ignoring the stare he gets from the bartender, "But first, who's in here that can be my wife?" He muttered; eyes scanning around searching for his soon-to-be-wife.**_

_**Then it finally land on someone.**_

_**A woman around his age, quite gorgeous he must say and the best part is; she's so drunk and she's alone.**_

"_**Let the game begins." **_

.

.

.

Suddenly Igneel break Natsu out of thought, pushing him by the shoulder, "Oi!" He said half yelling.

Natsu chuckled even louder remembering what happened five months ago. He then approaches his dad and slowly tapping the old man shoulder; at the same time trying to soothe the old man's heart, "Don't be sad dad, I'm still going to get married with someone someday."

"But I like her. She's nice." Igneel pouted, "She made the best pancakes ever."

"Why don't you marry her?" Said Natsu jokingly. Then both son and father laugh at the thought of that, "She's always grumpy and that's kind of funny." Added Natsu, a small smile was seen on his face.

"Exactly. She's funny and I like grumpy Lushie." Replied Igneel.

.

.

.

"Yup. Grumpy Lucy."

.

.

.

**A/N: **Done with chapter 2! That's fast; just so you know, I'm not biased that I had my focused more on this story okay. No, no; I still love my GraLu story very much.

So there you go, Lucy is the woman and the ex-wife. Natsu and Lucy both had their first love and that will be reveals later on chapter 3. It's going to be bitchy, I can't wait. I will make you hate some of these characters I had it mind.

By the way, that Rin Okumura guy is from Blue Exorcist; so many people said that he look like Gray so that's why I used him. Gray's an actor and he will be in the story later or sooner than you thought.

Anyway, thank you to all you lovely readers, reviewers, followers, favouriters (?) I love you guys.

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

**ERZA**

Erza Scarlet was pissed; nothing was right for her today. First, her favorite heels broke. Then her stupid neighbour parked his cheap car at her parking lot without her permission. And what's pissing her more was her boyfriend whom has been m.i.a since yesterday; no text message or even phone calls.

And now, she's at the airport waiting for her younger brother to pick her up. Unfortunately, he seems to be- not on her sight since two hours ago.

The woman was red, as red as her gorgeous scarlet hair. She's feeling super hot and she's sweating like a pig; she keeps fanning her hands furiously and of course, ignoring all the stares she gets from the passer by.

"Where the hell is he?" Hissed Erza, "He's late. I'm so going to kill him!"

.

.

.

_About 30 minutes later,_

"Erza!"

"You!" Yelled Erza, stomping her feet towards the guy and forcibly grab the guy's collar. "Loke Scarlet, where the hell have you been?"

"Sorry okay." He shrugs apologetically, grabbing both his sister's hands, "I know I'm running a little bit late."

"A little bit!" Erza yelled, "Two hours is much more than a little bit."

Loke smiles apologetically at her sister giving her his famous adorned pout; sadly Erza feels nothing, "Well, I was busy." He said as he picking up Erza's bag, then swiftly grabbing her shoulder, "I'm sorry okay, now come on. Let's go."

"I'm so fucking hungry. Get me a strawberry cake on the way." Said Erza; glaring at her younger brother.

Once they are in the car, Erza started to shift uncomfortably. He hated men's car and especially Loke's car; it always has some kind of weird smell in it. "Loke, could you please turn on the air conditioner for me."

"Sure, anything for my dear sister." Said Loke; switching on the air conditioner even though he hated the cold, "Anything else?" He asked after he started the car's engine.

"Did my boyfriend contact you or anything?"

"No. why would he?" Loke asked; eyes focusing on the road. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Well, he hasn't replied to any of my phone call since yesterday." She said loudly trying to get Loke's attention. "No text message or anything. It's like he's avoiding me." Erza kept babbling about her boyfriend's problem nonstop which annoyed Loke a lot.

Loke love his sister; he would do anything for her even though sometimes he was a bit late like before. Nevertheless, he put family first before anything. However, listening or getting involved in Erza's love life was never on his list. He finds it weird and annoying; plus he hated Erza's bipolar anti social boyfriend whom he can never get along with.

"It's only been a day Erza." Muttered Loke, "I'm sure he's still alive somewhere."

"Why can't he just pick up the damn phone?" Yelled Erza, slamming her fist on Loke's thigh making the poor guy yelps on pain and screamed at her, "I'm driving here!"

"I'm his girlfriend!" She said, fanning herself with her hands; why did she always do that? Loke thought.

Loke sigh when the red light's shown, he took the time to ruffles his spiky locks and then tilting his head to Erza's side, "He has a life too you know." Not everything revolve around you Erza; Loke said to himself. If only he had said that to Erza for real than he probably be dead by now.

"Well I need him in my life, Loke."

.

.

.

**GRAY**

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Bye." The said man hung up on his phone and toss it on the couch besides him.

Putting both hand behind his head, legs crossed and eyes staring on the empty ceiling. Gray Fullbuster was tired, tired of everything.

Ever since he got the offer to replace Rin Okumura; he becomes busier than ever. He was ecstatic before when his manager, Max Alors called saying that the producer wanted him to be the new lead actor for the drama called "Obsession". However, after months of working his ass off; he started to regret everything. Maybe being an actor for movies is so much better than being in a drama.

Now, he is no longer had the time to hang out with his friends. No more clubbing, no more goofing around. Work, work, work-

.

.

.

"I'll pay you double for that comic, kid." Gray said.

Today is the only day that Gray finally got himself a free time. And he's going to spend his time by reading his favorite comic, "The Ice Man". It's a comic, about a man who had ice magic. To him; that was the coolest thing ever. He's a collector, he had a full series of it and he's going to read it again.

However, earlier this morning he found out that one of the comic had gone missing and when he asked Max about it; he said, "Don't you remember, Natsu burned it last time when he was playing with the matches."

Gray went ballistic after that, he could have just kill Natsu but he was too tired to beat the shit out of his best friend. So in the end, he decided to get a new one. But luck was not on his side, some kid had bought the last piece of it.

"So you're saying that you pay me double just for this stupid boring comic." The kid said grinning; he looks about 6 or 7 years old.

"Yeah, if that's not enough. I'll pay you a thousand for that, kid. I'm rich okay." Said Gray arrogantly.

The small kid fanning himself with the comic and asked,"Why do you even read this?"

"You said it was stupid then why do you bought it in the first place?" Replied Gray, he was annoyed; really annoyed. "Look kid, it's been an hour already. Just give me the comic!"

Gray can't believe that he's feeling defeated over some stupid kindergarten boys. He is 28 years old, Fiore's top actor, and number one on the most wanted single bachelor and yet he can't even made this kid listened to him.

"If you touch me, I'll scream." The kid said with mischievous smirks plastered on his face. Gray swears that he sees little Natsu in front of him. "I don't trust you mister. You don't look rich to me." He glances at Gray from head to toe. "You look like some weird geek who reads comic everyday and playing computer game. Just like some weirdo loser."

Gray was a bit taken by the small boy's words, he checked himself out through the nearest glass window. Well, the boy was right. Right now, he had his spectacle on, wearing an unwashed sweater and a short that has ketchup stains on it and worse; he's wearing a slipper with a socks on.

What the hell is wrong with me; Gray thought to himself. If the paparazzi saw him like this; his life is over for sure.

Letting out a deep sigh, Gray put both hands on his hip, "Don't your mom ever tell you to not judge people by their looks?" Said Gray; trying to look like a responsible adult he is.

"My mom also said that I shouldn't talk to stranger." Said the boy copying Gray's pose.

"Fine." Gray then slowly removes his spectacle, kneeling on one knee facing the small boy. "I'm actually Gray Fullbuster. You know, the famous actor." He smiles shyly.

The boy was shocked, his mouth was wide open and he suddenly dropped the comic on the floor; then he pointed one finger at Gray;

"Woah, my mom hated you!" He laughs so loud; pissing Gray even more.

.

.

.

**LISANNA**

"I can't wait to meet Natsu."

"I'm sure you are Lisanna." Replied Laki; Lisanna's friend.

"I bet he's already missing me too much!" Lisanna yelled enthusiastically; ignoring her friend's annoyed stares.

After years of studying abroad as a fashion designer, Lisanna Strauss is finally coming back home; Fiore is where she belongs to in the first place. When there's Fiore, there's Natsu Dragneel; her best friend whom also her one and only lover.

Lisanna Strauss is the youngest daughter of the Strauss family. The Strauss family is famous for their money and their beauties. Lisanna's older sister Mirajane was Fiore's number one supermodel. Some had mistaken her to be Mirajane twin sister because both of them look so much alike with gorgeous sparkling blue eyes; a body to kill for and not to forget the silkiest white coloured hair ever. Unlike Mirajane who has longer and wavy hair, Lisanna prefer her hair short.

"Urm Laki, did you get the apartment that I asked you for?" Asked Lisanna while typing something on her phone, "And what about the car I wanted?"

Laki Olienta has been Lisanna's friend for years now; Laki's a small petite young woman, same age as Lisanna and wore a big round spectacles. She knew Lisanna more than anybody. "Yes Lis. The apartment and the car are ready for you."

"Great and Laki sweetie, you should change your car." Said Lisanna with a bit of annoyance in her tone, "It smells like something died in here."

Hearing what Lisanna said would only make Laki drive even more faster; as much as she love her friend, she couldn't stand Lisanna sitting in her car.

"Can you like not drive so fast?" Lisanna said half yelling, "On my God Laki, you could give me a heart attack or something."

"We need to hurry Lis, you don't want to make Natsu wait would you?" Replied Laki coldly.

"Yeah, but."

.

.

.

"Oh my God Natsu!"

"Hey Lisanna!" Natsu yelled back, hugging her. "Lis, I thought you wouldn't be back till next week or something?"

"Well, I miss you too much." Replied Lisanna; kissing Natsu on the cheek. "Don't you want to invite me inside?"

"Oh yeah, come on in." Natsu took Lisanna's hand, gesturing her to the couch. "You could have called me; I could drive you from the airport."

"Nah, its okay. I had Laki drove me." Said Lisanna; after sitting comfortably on the couch, she then took the remote near the coffee table and turn on the television acting like she was the owner of it. "Although she's a bad driver. Plus her car smells really bad."

"Well you know Laki, she's a weirdo." Said Natsu; then taking a seat next to Lisanna and smoothly putting an arm around her shoulder. "And its kills me why are you befriended her?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Lisanna.

"I thought you hated her since high school and you used to bully her remember?"

"Well that was in the past and now I chose her to be my friend." She said smiling sheepishly making Natsu doubted her words. Irritated with Natsu's suspicious looks, Lisanna then grab Natsu's waist, "Let's not talk about her Natsu. Let's talk about us."

.

.

.

"Okay, let's talk about us." Said Natsu.

.

.

.

**A/N: **Yeah I'm done with chapter 3. I decided to make Erza and Lisanna as the bitches in the story. Wait for chapter 4 because I already finished it as well. I'm not going to say much. I am very sorry. That's all. And thank you for those who are still with me. Love you guys.

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to the you-know-who.**

* * *

"_Natsu, wake up."_

"Five more minute Luce."

"_Natsu, I'm making pancakes."_

"Alright Luce, save some for me."

"_Natsu, you're going to be late."_

"Luuuuushiiiee, I said!"

…

"God damn it! Another stupid dream!"

.

.

.

"Natsu Dragneel! Oh wow."

Levy was stunned by how Natsu looks right now; it is horrible. "What happened to you?" She asked sarcastically; obviously trying to hold herself from breaking into tears; tears of joy actually.

"I'm a zombie." Natsu muttered; slumping his head on desk, looking very tired.

"Still haven't found a new maid huh?" Levy shook her head; pitied at how sad her best friend slash boss's looks.

"I did found a new maid. It's Aunt Ooba." Natsu said still head on the desk, "She's good but she's different."

"Different? From who?" Asked Levy playfully poking Natsu's head, "Who is it Natsu?"

"Would you stop that?" Natsu yelled slapping Levy's hands away from his head, "I am so stressed right now. Dear God, I don't know what's wrong with me!" He said, gritting his teeth out.

"Do you want to let it out?" Asked Levy.

"Yes please!" Natsu yelled enthusiastically.

.

.

.

"Okay Natsu, you can start now."

Right now the two adults were about to have a really deep conversation together in Natsu's office. Natsu is currently lying comfortably on the long couch while Levy is sitting on the nearby chair playing the part as the 'counselor'; in this case, she will be the one who listens to all of Natsu's problem.

Whenever Natsu is stressed, he always let it all out to Levy. According to Natsu, Levy is very talented in soothing people's mind so that's why he proposed Levy as his assistant right after they both graduated from college. He needed her but not romantically; never romantically because that is just too weird even for both of them.

With a long heavy sigh, Natsu begin. "Let's start with Lisanna. You know that she is back right?" Levy nodded at him, "I love her but she is so annoying." Said Natsu while scratching on the back of his neck.

"And that is because?" Asked Levy and the same time, scribbling something on a notepad.

"She's annoying. That's all." Replied Natsu; short and simple. Levy could only nodded more. It is true, she is annoying; Levy thought.

Natsu then grab the nearest pillow and hug it tightly, "Next, there's Happy."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He won't play with me anymore." Said Natsu pouted cutely; hugging the pillow tighter, "Ever since you-know-who left, he keeps spending his time in you-know-who's room and ignore me."

"Maybe he missed her; you-know-who." Levy replied with a small chuckles which annoyed Natsu; she then took the pillow from Natsu's hands and said, "And I think you do too."

"What? No!" Said Natsu half yelling but a tint of blush can be seen on his face, "I did not miss her; you-know-who!"

"Oh come on! You called me Lucy this morning." Levy said throwing the pillow back at Natsu.

"Hey. Don't say her name in here." He hissed slowly enough so that people couldn't hear the you-know-who name. "It goes with you-know-who!"

Levy could only face palm at how stupid her friend can be, didn't he know that his office is one hundred percents sound-proof. "Fine. But I still think you missed her; the you-know-who. Admit it."

"No I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

.

.

**Knock Knock**

Both Levy and Natsu suddenly shut their mouth after being interrupted by Cana, one of Natsu's staff. "I am very sorry to interrupt your childish argument but the meeting is going to start Miss Levy, Mr Dragneel."

Natsu is the first to get up from his couch and with a professional stance; he fixed his crumpled suits, followed by Levy also; while grabbing her stuff near the chair.

"Very well. Thank you for reminding us Cana." Abruptly he slowly whispered near Levy's ear, "This is not over and I did not miss her, the you-know-who okay."

Levy could only smirks at his denial acts and continues on scribbling something on the notepad. "Whatever you say Mr Dragneel." She smiles wickedly causing Natsu and Cana whom by the way still annoyingly standing near the door looking at Levy with a weird expression.

"What are you writing there Levy?" Asked Cana.

"Some stuff. Useful stuff."

.

.

.

_~If you like it then you should've put a ring on it~_

_~If you like it then you should've put a ring on it~_

_..._

"Loke, will you shut the damn radio!" Yelled Natsu, annoyed with the loudness of the song. But mostly annoyed with his cousin; Loke dancing around his kitchen with nothing but a boxer's on.

Right now, the guys; Loke Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster were hanging out at Natsu's apartment. It was their night off and all of them were too lazy to go clubbing because of the heavy rain. So Loke nicely suggested to have a 'manly slumber party' at Natsu's apartment much to the owner's dismay.

"What! I love this song!" Yelled Loke; still dancing while making dinners in the kitchen.

"God damn it! Pick other song to dance on!" Screamed Natsu; who now had pillows covering both his ears.

Gray who is comfortably lying shirtless on Natsu's couch with a beer in his hand started laughing, "Let him be man. He's just too happy that his sister is finally home to wreck his fucked up life!"

Hearing what's coming out from Gray's mouth would only make Loke yelled back, "Shut it buster! Can you not say anything about my sister!" He then pick a carrot from the nearest bowl and throws it right on Gray's head.

"Hey! That's for dinner fuck head!" Natsu yelled; picking up the carrot Loke just throw.

Seeing Natsu pathetically picking up the carrot is making Gray laugh even harder, "Since when did you care so much about the vegetables?" He asked looking at Natsu; suddenly the beer he was holding to, started spilling on the carpet, "Damn, that almost got to my jeans man!"

"What the fuck Gray!" Natsu quickly jolted to the kitchen and grabs the nearest napkin, "Now there's beer all over the carpet." He yelled; scrubbing the stains, "This is why I told you to seats properly when you are holding a drink!" The beer in Gray's hand is then being snatches away by Natsu, "No more beer for you tonight!"

"Serve you right Gray!" Loke yelled laughing from the kitchen.

"Shut it Scarlet before I fucking call your sister!"

.

.

.

"Dinner was great. Thank you Loke." Said Gray, tapping on his best friend's shoulder, "Loke man, you should open up a restaurant."

"Thanks man." Replied Loke proudly, "Maybe I will."

The two male shirtless adults later on headed to the living room, ignoring what's left on the dinner table. Leaving Natsu alone to clean up all the dishes by himself. Without any words, he started to pick up all the plates and leave it near the sink.

Suddenly a blurry image of Lucy; the you-know-who; his ex wife shows up, standing near him with both hands on her hips looking unsatisfied. "Damn it! What now Luce?" He said.

"_Natsu, how many times do I have to tell you to put the dirty dishes in the sink not near the sink?" _

"I'll clean it tomorrow." He whispered silently; with a quick motion, he just toss all the plates in the sink making clanking sounds.

"_Natsu, arrange it neatly even if you're too lazy to wash it! If not, the plates will be ruined."_

"Fine! I arrange it neatly!" He said loud enough but then quickly shut his mouth, "They don't hear me do they?"

"Natsu!" Loke sudden yelled almost caused Natsu to drop one of the plates on the floor, "Get your butt in here! Let's make fun of Gray's drama on how stupid he looks!"

"Shut the fuck up Scarlet!" Gray yelled back.

"Just a minute!" Replied Natsu while wiping the kitchen counter. After he finds the counter is sparkling enough, he throws the napkin away.

"_Natsu, put the napkin where it belong!"_

"Shut it Luce!"

.

.

.

"_Natsu, go wash your face before you eat your breakfast."_

"_Natsu, the coffee table is not the place to put your stinking feet on."_

"_Natsu, don't wear crumpled shirts to work."_

"_Natsu, eat your vegetables or I'll confiscated your xbox."_

"_Natsu, Happy's a cat, stop teaching him to act like a pirate."_

"_Natsu, candies are bad for you and so is spicy food."_

"_Natsu, if you had nightmares, don't come crawling to me or I'll make your night worse."_

"_Natsu, stop teasing Levy, she's a nice girl."_

"_Natsu, I'll be home late, dinner is in the fridge and don't make a mess okay."_

"_Natsu, stop playing with the matches, you're going to burn down the house."_

"_Natsu."_

"_Natsu." _

"_Natsu."_

"_Natsu."_

…

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

.

.

.

Natsu Dragneel had it. He can't take it anymore. It's been almost a month now that he kept on dreaming about Lucy. Everywhere he goes whatever he did; there's always Lucy either nagging at him or just standing near him watching him. This morning he woke up late due to Lucy's constant nagging in his dream, then he had a fight with Happy. That cat almost scratches his face off when he wanted to throw Lucy's old pillow away.

"Good morning Mr Dragneel."

"Good morning Cana." Said Natsu; letting out a deep heavy sigh, "Where's Levy?"

"She's at the HR department. By the way, you look super dashing." Said Cana with a hint of sarcasm in her tones.

"Yeah I know. Thank you." He replied back; forcing a smile on the woman. He can't let her see how much in pain he is now.

Cana Alberona is the Dragoneel Holdings gossip queen. She's just the receptionist but she also the face of the company, once you're in the building, the first thing you saw was her face. She's always there behind that big table of hers with her flashy Bluetooth earphones and nail polisher on her hands.

Natsu could just fire her ass if he wanted but he couldn't because as much as he finds her annoying; the brunette woman's actually the only person besides Levy who does the jobs right. Plus she's older than him and kind of stronger physically. She's not just attracting a lot of guys but also can put up a good fight. Her dad runs the boxing club near Natsu's apartment.

"Oh Mr Dragneel. You have a guest." She said while fixing her make up; one of the things that Natsu hated about her. She's always did that during work hours.

"A man or a woman?" He asked.

"It's a man. A very hot looking man." Said Cana; fanning herself, "Where did you get yourself one of those bad boys huh?" Asked Cana teasingly.

"He's off limit Cana." Said Natsu, "Besides, don't you have a boyfriend? The accountant."

"So? Cant a woman fantasizes?" Replied Cana annoyed with Natsu reminding her about her nerd boyfriend; the accountant. "Oh whatever and other thing, your woman is already on her way in about 10 minutes from now."

.

.

.

"What!"

.

.

.

**A/N: **Okay so as an apology to all of you. I decided to upload two chapters at once. Great news, I'm done with chapter 5 also. I'll upload it later right after you guys tell me what you think so far about the story. By the way, chapter 5 is all about Lucy and also a little bit about her ex boyfriend whom she loves so much. Blehh.

So I hope you guys enjoy it. And again, thank you for those who read this and follow and review or whatever. Just thank you so much.

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**SkyeEHeart: **Yeah, u are so totally right. The boy is Juvia's son which Gray didn't know of. I have plans for them; a very good plan for my GruVia.

**Guest: **Natsu is always cute; remember that!

**MissAMira: **There will be NaLu on chapter 6 so wait for it.

**SkyFairies: **I'm going to make Natsu suffer a lot; he's going to regret divorcing the amazing Lucy :)

* * *

"Lucy, pass that milk."

"Sting, can you eat properly."

"Lucy, pass the juices for me."

"Will you please slow down?"

"I'm late and I need to hurry."

.

.

.

Lucy Heartfilia is having the time of her life. She got her old life back; now no one is going to annoyed her. Although she kind of missed the guy she's been living with before; the you-know-who. However living with her younger brother Sting is not much of a different living with the you-know-who. They're both disgusting when it comes to eating and cleanliness.

"Sting, I said slow it down." Lucy couldn't take it anymore as she watch her younger brother eats; she grabs the cereal bowls from Sting, "See what you did, there's milk all over your shirt." Scolded Lucy.

Sting couldn't care less about his shirt, "Whatever." He bluntly replied, "I can't be late." He continues on gulping the orange juices.

Lucy could only stares at Sting who is acting weird than usual. It is kind of bothering her seeing him waking up really early because he is usually more of a brunch guy plus he works not until 12 at noon. Right now, it's only 8 in the morning.

"Where are you going anyway?" Asked Lucy; wiping Sting's messy mouth with a napkin, which embarrassed the guy, "Stay still."

"Lucy cut it out." He pushes his sister's hands away, abruptly he stood up and grabs his bag, "I gotta go, bye." After giving a peck on his sister's cheek, he left the apartment as fast as he could, leaving Lucy sitting there, dumbfounded.

"What's his problem? You know about that Lector?"

Lector; a brownish coloured male cat that belongs to Sting decides to ignores Lucy's question. Instead he just licks all the milk that splattered on the table that cause by Sting himself.

.

.

.

"Welcome to Lucy's Bookstore. How may I help you?" Said Lucy welcoming the customer who is just walks in her very own small cozy bookstore. However after seeing the customer's face which is a guy by the way; she lets out a deep sigh, knowing where this is going.

This strawberry blonde headed guy is one of the customers she kept seeing in the past few weeks. He is tall with great sense of fashion style and also good looking; Lucy admitted that but due to his constant flirting and annoyingness; she hated him.

"A lot actually." Replied the male customer sheepishly smile at Lucy, "Are you free tonight?"

With a small grunt; Lucy replied, "Sir, how many times do I have to tell you? If you're not buying anything then please leave. I have other customers to give attention to."

The man chuckles lowly; which sounded a bit freaky to Lucy. "I don't see anybody except me." He said with his eyes not leaving off Lucy's.

"There's a cop outside over the street, I'll be glad to call him to escort you out." Said Lucy; while trying to make herself looking busy behind the counter.

After minutes of not facing the guy, she thought that he already left but no; when she turns around, he is still there watching her and grinning nonstop. If only she had a gun then she would probably shoot him in the head already; Lucy thought but quickly dismissed that sinful thought.

"I don't get why you wore those hideous baggy clothe." He said, playfully rearrange the small notepads near the counter, "I know you got a curve but why are you hiding it Miss Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Well, I believe that is none of your business." Said Lucy irratatedly; slapping his hands from rearranging all the stuff on the counter. "And by the way, why are you always here? Don't you have works to do?"

"I did but I also wanted to see you." He replied puffing his cheeks out trying to look cute in front of Lucy.

His acts causing Lucy's lips to curve a little bit, "You actually think that's cute?" She asked; one hand already on her hip, "That's actually a sore to the eyes mister. Seriously, you almost killed me there." Dramatically put one hand on her chest making the man laugh at her antics.

"You're a funny woman and I like you." He smiles; then he let out a business card from his pocket and place it on the counter, "Here, have it. There's my number on it."

"No thank you." Lucy pushes the cards away without even looking at it.

"You're going to need it sweetheart." He said, "See that restaurant over there? Right across your bookstore."

Lucy titled his head to where his hand is pointing at, "Yeah what about it?"

"Well, I am the new owner so I guess I'll be seeing you a lot after this." Said the man; who now couldn't stop grinning.

"What?" Said Lucy half yelling, "Why?"

"Because a dear friend of mine said I'm a great cooks and I should open up a restaurant so that is why I bought that building." He then quickly took his chances to smoothly grab Lucy's small chin, "Oh and by the way, my name is Leo Scarlet owner of the Scarlet's Bistro. Remember that." With one seductive wink, he finally left Lucy to be once again dumbfounded.

"What the hell?"

.

.

.

"I just got- being- looking totally dumbfounded by two guys today Cana." Said Lucy; gulping the beer in her hands.

"Lucky you and I got nag by my boss today just because I forgot to order his damn pizza." Said Cana; also had a can of beer in her hands.

This is what Lucy always does after finished her works; hanging out with one of her friends, Cana Alberona. Her best friend and also her senior from high school; besides her brother, Natsu's dad and Levy, the other person who knows about her contract marriage with Natsu is Cana.

Cana has been working at Dragoneel Holdings for a very long time now, the brunette never asked Lucy the reason behind the marriage and she keeps the secret well even though how much of a big gossip queen she is. However, Natsu didn't know that Cana knew about the whole thing, its better that way; Lucy suggested.

"Cana, how's Natsu?" Lucy's sudden question about Natsu is making Cana almost spilled her beer but then she yelled, "Annoying as hell!"

"Slow it down, you're going to wake Lector's up." Hissed Lucy, "I just put that cat to sleep, you know how hard it is to take care of a hyper active male cat."

"Look at you. Taking care of your brother and his cat; you're such a loser." Said Cana; smiling mischievously, "I bet you're still a virgin."

"What the- that doesn't make any sense with what we are talking about now and that's also none of your business. Plus you are so drunk." She pushes Cana's away because the woman is reek of alcohol, "I'm going to call Freed for you."

Suddenly Cana is getting too over emotional by dramatically sobbing, "What happened to you Lucy?" Asked Cana ignoring Lucy whom already rummaging her purse, "You used to look so freaking hot and now." She stops for awhile seeing Lucy typing something on her phone but she pays no attention to it, "You look like an old hag."

"I already sent Freed a message and he's probably on his way." Lucy chooses to ignore Cana's drunken talks and started cleaning the coffee table, "Give me that." She then took the beer from Cana's hand.

"Is it because of him you've becoming like this Lucy?" Cana's words froze Lucy for awhile from cleaning, "You have got to get over with it already. He's a big asshole!" Yelled Cana; slamming her fist on the couch.

"He's not an asshole okay!" Lucy yelled back, "You don't know him!"

"I think I do, I grew up along with him and so are Freed, Juvia and even Gajeel. We all know how much of a big bastard he is." Cana stood up from the couch, "When we found out that you dated him, we chose to ignore it because you love him and we care about you."

"Just shut up Cana." Said Lucy grasping her knuckles till it turns white.

"But when he left you, we wanted to beat the hell out of him but you won't let us. You said you can handle yourself but you can't. You were mopping yourself around for almost a year and ended up becoming this."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yelled Lucy, annoyed with Cana's bashful words.

"You flunk out of college Lucy; leave your degree because you suddenly lose interest in studying all because of him. You married some guy you just met at a club probably had something to do with being heartbroken by him also. What else- oh wait; you started drinking beer because of him!" Yelled Cana pointing at the cans of beer lying around the floor.

"You're the one who made me drink those beers!" Lucy pointed out, if looks can kill; she could be dead by now with how serious Cana's looking at her.

"I never asked you to, you're Lucy Heartfilia. You're the girl who drinks strawberry milkshake or latte not a fucking beer. I've known you for years Lucy. This is not you!"

.

.

**Knock Knock**

A knock on the door suddenly cuts Lucy's words from coming out. She was about to say something until the door's being unlock and a tired Freed shows up.

Freed Justine; same age as Cana whom by the way her long time boyfriend since high school and he's also one of Lucy's senior. Freed had a fetish with long hair so his hair is as long as Cana's hair and surprisingly green but he looks good with it. He always tied his hair pony style because Cana finds it very cute.

"Cana! I told you to stop drinking!" Freed yelled totally unaware of the awkward surroundings in front of him, "Did I interrupt something?" He asked uncomfortably.

"Nothing. Glad you're here." Smiles Lucy, "Cana is too drunk right now."

"This conversation is not over Lucy." Hissed Cana.

"It is over Cana. I'm not talking about this again." Replied Lucy tiredly, "Freed, just takes her home."

"What are you girls discussing about? It's not about that damn drama 'Obsession' isn't it?" Asked Freed; slowly whispered near Lucy's side, "Because I don't want to hear Cana's babbling at me about it later tonight."

"It's nothing." Said Lucy, tapping the man's shoulder.

After overhearing both Freed's and Lucy's conversations, Cana started to burst out again, "It's not nothing!"

"Cana please." Beg Lucy. She knew how much of a stubborn headed Cana can be, especially when she's drunk, "I'm tired of this."

"You know what." Cana then grab her boyfriend's head and faced it directly to Lucy's, "Freed why don't you tell her how much an asshole her ex boyfriend was?"

"Cana, I don't think I have the right to do that." Said Freed; who is already sobbing inside, regretting to come here in the first place.

"Freed! Just tell her how much of a big bastard that Mystogan is!" Yelled Cana.

.

.

.

"Okay fine! Lucy I'm sorry but your ex boyfriend is an asshole. The biggest asshole ever and I hated that guy and you know how much we all fucking hated him. He fucking broke your heart and that's the more reason why we fucking hated him!" Yelled Freed.

.

.

.

There was a long stretch of silence between the three of them until-

.

.

.

Freed started sobbing.

.

.

.

"Alright I get it. Cana let go of Freed's hair. You're hurting him." Said Lucy calmly.

.

.

.

Realizing what Lucy just said, Cana quickly let go of her hands, "Oh honey, I am so sorry." She kisses Freed's cheek showing how sorry she is.

"It's okay darling." Replied Freed while fixing his hair; also embarrassed to be kissed by Cana in front of Lucy.

After Cana being pushed away by Freed; she turns herself around facing Lucy, "Lucy sweetie; it was nice talking to you. I'll see you tomorrow at Juvia's." Said Cana stroking Lucy's cheek, "Give me a hug. Sorry okay."

The two of them hugs for awhile, Cana then decides to pull Freed along to make it as a big group hugs. Lucy wouldn't mind at all, after what just happened, she really could use a group hugs.

.

.

.

Lucy also reminded herself to not- ever have a drink with Cana. Again! Ever!

.

.

.

**A/N: **So there you have it folks. Mystogan is the mystery guy; he is really going to be the asshole in this story. There's a mystery to all of this; why I chose him as Lucy's ex boyfriend and all.

Oh and there's also will be a little bit or maybe a lot of LoLu in future chapters. As I read a lot of fanfiction, there's always Gray as the second hero, so then I thought about it and why not pick Loke instead. He's charming too.

And since everybody now is a big fan of Laxus and Mirajane and I bet Hiro Mashima too! So I decided to choose Freed who I find very funny and weirdly great with Cana. Although, I still love Laxus and Cana. Well, whatever. Freed's a good looking guy and I think with him and Cana together; they make an amazing couple!

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Disclaimer: It's his! Not mine!**

* * *

**Dog's Paw Burning In Hot Ash: **Okay first of all, why the heck did you choose a long name. And why are you burning the paws man. Urm so anyway, thank you for loving it! You make me feels happy you know that.

**handasica: **Yes, I decided to choose Mystogan because I got big plans for the guy. And thank you for your compliment. I'm surprise with myself too.

**SkyeEHeart: **Maybe I'll think about the flashback thing but not on the next chapter maybe after two chapters I guess.

**LAYNA: **OMG! I LOVE FREED AND CANA TOO. SO WE'RE BOTH ON THE SAME TEAM HERE!

**MissAMira: **I hope there's NaLu enough for you in this chapter. And yeah, about the story of yours that you deleted before; I find your Freed and Cana very entertaining. But sadly, you deleted it. Anyway, hope you like my Freed and Cana here.

* * *

**Natsu**

"Okay, how hard can it be, just go inside and says 'hi'. Yeah, that's all. Be a man now Natsu Dragneel; you can do this! Yes I can!"

.

.

.

It has been almost an hour that Natsu Dragneel walks aimlessly, forth and back in front of Lucy's Bookstore. Today is the day that he decided to see Lucy; he is sick of himself dreaming and hallucinating about her; it's too much for his fragile brain.

The truth is; he missed her especially missed being 'taken care' by her; Aunt Ooba is a great helper around the house but the old lady treated him like he is her grandson not friend. To Natsu, that is sweet but boring. Lucy on the other hand, treated him like he is some friend slash enemy. Sure they argue a lot but he finds it amusing and entertaining to have such company like that.

"You can do this Natsu!" He said to himself loud enough; proudly checking himself out through his car's window and satisfied with the choice of clothe he picked out. This morning he ironed his own shirt; he knew how much Lucy like it when he's ironing and wearing an uncrumpled shirts.

.

.

.

**Lucy**

"How long is he going to stand there?" Said Lucy; standing behind the counter while staring at her ex husband Natsu Dragneel.

Seeing Natsu standing there outside the bookstore is making Lucy feelings a bit nervous; at the same time she is also excited to see him. As much as she finds him annoying; deep down she knew that she still kind of cares about him. Plus she missed the pink haired guy a little, especially his childish attitude.

"Should I invite him in?" Lucy muttered lowly, her gaze were still onto Natsu. She thought about going outside and says 'hi' or something but she wouldn't want to do that because of her stupid pride. Her stupid pride means a lot to her.

Suddenly, one of her new employee Zeref taps the counter and shocking her, "Should I send him away Miss Lucy?" He asked.

Lucy shook her head, "No, let him be." She wouldn't mind at all if Natsu wanted to lingers around her bookstore.

"Do you know him Miss Lucy?" Asked Zeref curiously.

"Yeah, he's sort of a friend; I guess. Urm, I don't know. But I do know who he is." She said blabbering and smiling awkwardly. Seeing Zeref gave her the I'm-not-buying-it looks, Lucy then decides to change the subject, "Hey, how was school today?" She asked the teen.

"The usual." He replied simply with a bored tone.

Zeref Guille is a young sort of rebel kind of teenagers. He is sixteen years old; he has short black hair, dark eyes and abnormally sharp canines which Lucy found it very cute. Zeref always wore black clothes; black skinny pants with black shirt and of course with the addition of the black sneakers. He seems gloomy from the outside but from the inside, he's just like all other normal teenagers; it's his appearance that made people misjudged him sometimes.

"Well, what can you expect from school huh?" Said Lucy, tapping Zeref's shoulder softly.

.

.

.

**Zeref**

Zeref hated the pink haired guy. He didn't know him but he knew for sure that he hated him. He couldn't stand seeing his boss staring at him and he doesn't like it at all. The fact that the guy got Lucy's attention pissed him more.

_Who is he?_

_Why is he here?_

_Are they lovers?_

_Did Miss Lucy likes him or something?_

_Did this guy trying to confess his love or something?_

The more he thinks about that; the grips he had his hands on the broom stiffen. "Who the fuck is this guy?" He said as he laid his eyes on the pink haired man.

There are two reasons why he works for Lucy; first he needed the money and second most importantly is that he likes her. It was that typical love at first sight thing. To Zeref, Lucy is the most beautiful person inside and out, she's nice and non-judge mental; her dazzling smiles soothed his heart; always.

His older brother, Marde keep saying it was just some stupid crush and that he is way too young for her. Well bullshit; he remembered blurting that out to his brother. Age means nothing to him. A wise man once told him that love has no boundaries and age is a part of it.

Zeref Guille is in love with his boss; Lucy Heartfilia.

.

.

.

After Natsu Dragneel is calm and ready enough, he finally push the front door open and hoping that sweet dear Lucy would welcomes him in but instead he got a very annoyed looking teenager standing facing him, "Welcome to Lucy's bookstore. How may I assist you?" Zeref said as bland as it sounds.

Lucy who heard it then acts as if she just saw him, "Natsu. Oh my God, what are you doing here?" She said loudly, walking towards the man himself.

"Hey Lucy." Squeaked Natsu; he quickly cover his mouth and let out a small chuckles after realizing how stupid he must sounds just now. With a small cough, he smiles. "I was just around so I thought that maybe I should be giving you a visit or something." He said, stuttering a little.

"Oh okay." Replied Lucy. "So how are you?" She asked.

"I'm good. You?" He asked back. Natsu could feel that his palms are sweaty so he tried to wipe it using the back of his pants. Zeref who saw the whole thing, decides to roll his eyes out and let out a small "Tsk."

"I'm good too." Said Lucy, fidgeting; she didn't realize that she's already playing with the hem of her own shirt.

Both adults keep looking away and awkwardly cough. This is too much for them; both has the same thought that why all of the sudden, they've become uncomfortable with each other.

Zeref who is standing there near them is boiled with anger and jealousy. He couldn't stand the way that pink haired bastard staring at Lucy and then blushing and it is pissing him off. So he decided to clear his throat loudly, "You guys know each other?" He asked which sounded a bit harsh.

"Yes we did actually." Lucy said it first and then Natsu continue, "We're friend right?"

Lucy nodded, at the same time she can't seem to put off the smiles she had on her lips. It's weird that she actually feels happy seeing Natsu. And Natsu also couldn't stop smiling. Now they're both couldn't take their eyes off each other.

It's a very weird unexpected meeting for the both of them today.

.

.

.

"So what's up with emo kid over there?" Asked Natsu; pointing his finger at Zeref who is now busy chatting with an old lady.

Lucy tilted her head to Zeref and smiles, "He has issue with guys. I don't know why." She said. "Sorry if he makes you uncomfortable." She added more. Lucy couldn't understand why is that Zeref hated all her male customers especially the older guys. He seems nice with the ladies and kids but never the guys.

"It's okay." Replied Natsu, sipping the tea Lucy prepared a while ago. He was glad it was Lucy who made it not the creepy emo boy who seems to take pleasure in glaring at his direction. What a weird kid; thought Natsu.

"So how's Igneel?" Asked Lucy; suddenly remembering her favourite used to be father-in-law.

"Same old Igneel. A pain in the ass and he talks a lot about you. Like a lot." He said, chuckling a little. "He loves you more than me you know."

"Yeah I know that." She replied sounded very proud, a tint of blush shows on her cheeks. To Natsu, that's like the cutest things ever. He almost spilled his tea when Lucy catches him staring at her. "Are you okay?" She asked.

He only nodded and smiles awkwardly. Get your head straight Natsu; he said to himself.

"So urm Lucy, are you free tonight?" He asked.

When he saw Lucy seems to be in shocked he quickly added, "Urm the company is having a party, like a ball or something and dad wanted you, I mean Igneel wanted you to come. I mean if you're not busy. I'm not asking you out or anything. Sorry. I mean urm. So?"

"Sorry. I already had plans for tonight." She said apologetically.

"Oh okay." Replied Natsu. Of course she had some plans, she probably seeing someone right now; he thought sadly.

.

.

.

Woah, wait what? He thought again. Now why would he feel sad? Lucy and him, means nothing. So why does he had to feel like he lost something.

"I'm so fucked up." He said to himself softly after Lucy left to pick up the cups.

At the same time, Zeref who saw and heard the whole things childishly stick out his tongue at the depressed man. That causes Natsu to feel irritated, "Damn kid." He said. A vein's about to pop in his head as he watches Zeref smiles darkly at him, before the boy's trailing happily behind Lucy like a lost puppy.

.

.

.

"So why are you here again?" Asked Gray as he buttoning up his shirt, "Don't you have to be early at the party Natsu?" He added. "Igneel will be looking for you."

Gray Fullbuster is annoyed and pissed; he was never a fan of formal party. The reason behind it was simple; he hated the facts that he had to wear a freaking suit complete with a tie. However, now he hated more that his best friend Natsu Dragneel is lingering around his apartment sucking, mopping and depressing giving the house some gloomy aura. Gray's roommates; Loke Scarlet is still in his own room probably putting his faggot make ups on leaving Gray alone to handle the depressed Natsu.

"Natsu, if you want to be like that then go home." He said harshly; if it wasn't because of Natsu's dad then he wouldn't want to go to the damn party. He admires Igneel Dragneel a lot; the founder of the Dragoneel Holdings whom he sees like a father figure to him. The man is so full of potential unlike his idiot son, Natsu.

Natsu on the other hand; is already lost on thought utterly ignores Gray's question, instead he had his brain thinking about Lucy-

_What plans did Lucy have for tonight?_

_Is she going out on a date?_

_If it's a date, then who is the guy?_

_Will he be someone he knows?_

_Is not that emo kid isn't it?_

_What dress will she put on for that date?_

_Is not that pink dress he got her for her birthday isn't it?_

"Natsu!" Yelled Gray smacking Natsu's head causing the pink haired man to stumble on his seats and winced in pain as he rubs the sore part. "What the fuck man!" Natsu yelled back, rubbing harder at the back of his head, "I was thinking here!" He yelled more and loudly this time.

Gray just shrugged it off and handed him his tie, "Help me out with this will ya?"

Natsu gladly took the tie and help knotting it, he knows how much Gray hated knotting ties. Last time Gray knotted one; it ends with a fire burning accident, Loke with a burned fingers and enraged Gray. The raven haired man is never a big fan of complicated stuff and knotting ties are one of it.

Suddenly, Loke walks in already dressing up in a three piece slim suits that goes perfectly with his lean built. With a big grin he spins himself around; making the other two guys crinkles their nose at his faggot action.

"Are you going out on a date?" Asked Gray after he took a seat besides Natsu, who is busy knotting the tie.

"Indeed I am." Replied Loke; still grinning nonstop, "I have to go now. If you'll excuse me." He said then heads toward the front door and left. Leaving the two men speechless and also- disappointed of not getting the chance to interrogate him as why he is in hurry. And weirdly, that was the first time they ever saw Loke left early for a date. He never left early for a date.

"What about the party then?" Asked Natsu after he finally finished with the tie and handed to Gray.

"He's not going I guess." Said Gray simply at the same time thinking-

_Why is Loke in a hurry?_

_He never left early for a date._

_Who is he dating?_

_He didn't tell me anything about it._

_Why can't he tell me?_

_I told him about my crush._

_I thought roommates supposed to tell everything. _

_Who is he dating?_

Loke Scarlet have been acting strange lately, he always seems busy and always on the phone; texting. Sometimes during dinner time, he always had his phone on his hand and sometimes late at night, he is still texting. That kind of annoyed Gray; he felt left out and he doesn't like it.

They shared everything since they were kids even until they're growing up; Loke told everything about his love life which Gray finds it comical. Sometimes Loke love life-story helps him with his acting career; and now Loke seems to be hiding something from him and he hated that.

If he's dating someone, why can't he just tell him about it; Gray thought disappointedly.

.

.

.

The hell did I sounds so gay just now; Gray said to himself. "Fuck this. I don't need that shit right now." He said loud enough as he heads toward his bedroom to get the shoes for tonight's party.

Natsu who saw his friend; Gray's being weird just now let out an annoying sigh, "What's up with him?" He said while munching some candies he found on the nearest coffee table. He shook his head as he watches Gray pacing around the house with unmatched shoes on the man's hand.

.

.

.

**Loke**

**Knock Knock**

He calmly waited after he knocked on the wooded door-

After a week; seven days of nonstop bothering and asking her out; she finally agreed to it. He was ecstatic when she said yes; he wanted to hug her and kiss her at that time but he couldn't.

The woman he fell in love with now reminded him a lot about how's it feels to be in love for the first time. Every time he saw her, she always shooing him off and challenges him but he likes it. Most women he flirted with usually flirted back but not this one. This one is very rare and special.

Even though she acts as if he meant nothing to her but she always listened to his stories, secretly. He knows that from the way she always replied all his messages.

Being in love with her is like being young again; he felt like a teenagers already.

"Well, you are way too early." The woman he fell for said after she opened the front door.

And there she was standing in front of him looking very- well, he was going to say stunning but she's in her long bathrobe, her hair is in a messy buns but she looks sparkling even without wearing any make ups on.

This is what he adores about her, she's not afraid to show him her ugly sides. Most women would already shove him off and hiding so he wouldn't see their bare faces. Loke couldn't stop smiling after seeing her looking like that, pouted cutely at him. She probably finds him annoying already.

"I'm always early for you Lucy." He said smoothly.

.

.

.

"So this is where Lucy Heartfilia lives huh?" Loke said as he walks around the living room, scanning all the pictures he saw pasted on the wall. Pictures of Lucy and her brother Sting along with a brownish coloured cat. The trio seems happy in all pictures.

Lucy didn't know why she agreed to go out with this guy. He's nice but he's annoying and she didn't know if she is ready to start a relationship after Mystogan. This is all because of Juvia's nonstop nagging about her needed to move on. Lucy told her about Leo and she was very jumpy about it. Juvia even met Leo once and now they're practically best friend already.

"Yup. Welcome to mi casa." Said Lucy with a bored tone. She then pointed out, "Leo, why are you dressing up like that? I thought you said this was a simple dinner date and simple dinner date doesn't have to do with you looking like that."

"What is wrong with this, oh dear Lucy." He said, a cheeky grin plastered on his handsome face. He loves it when Lucy stares at him like that. Annoyed and irritated. He finds it cute.

Lucy hated when Leo grin at her like that. She felt really uncomfortable, he reminded her a lot about Natsu and she doesn't like it. "Well now I have to re-think about what I'm going to wear oh dear Leo." She simply replied mocking him.

Oh how much Loke loves it whenever she called him Leo; his real name. He already told her about his nickname Loke but she said she prefers calling him Leo and he is totally okay with that.

"Just wear whatever you want to wear. You look gorgeous in anything and I bet you look even more gorgeous if you wore nothing." He said now grinning widely.

"You go on pervert on me like that again, I'm going to shoot you with that guns I had on the wall." Said Lucy darkly, pointed at the two antique guns she had displayed on her wall. "And there are bullets in it."

Loke sweated as he saw the two shiny antique guns mockingly teasing him, "Okay. That's a very nice antique you've got over there."

"Now behave while I'm getting ready okay?" Asked Lucy; suddenly smiling at the man sweetly. Loke who noticed it then smiles back and blushing without him knowing it.

Lucy who saw Leo's blushing face, couldn't help but blushing as well. So then she quickly run towards her bedroom and slam the door.

.

.

.

"Why am I blushing?" Lucy muttered softly, cupping both hands on her cheeks.

.

.

.

"Why is it so hot in here?" Said Loke alone, fanning himself with both his hands. "I think my face is burning."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_The attempt to ask Lucy Heartfilia's out for a date in seven days, by Leo Scarlet._

_._

_._

_Day 1._

"_Lucy, I have something for you."_

"_What is it?"_

"_My heart."_

"_Thanks but I don't need it Leo."_

"_Harsh."_

"_Thanks."_

"_Go out on a date with me."_

"_No way."_

"_Why not?"_

"_You're annoying."_

"_Harsh, really harsh Lucy."_

_._

_._

_Day 2._

"_Lucy, I don't think you should hired that emo kid."_

"_Why not?"_

"_He's emo- he's going to emo your moods around."_

"_You're one to talk."_

"_Well, maybe you should hire me instead."_

"_I don't want to."_

"_Why not?"_

"_You are so going to emo my moods everyday Leo. Like right now."_

"_You harsh woman. Don't compare me with that emo kid."_

"_Leave Leo."_

"_Not before you agree to go out on a date with me."_

"_Just stay here and emo-ing more on my mood!"_

"_Huh, you like me. Admit it Lucy."_

_._

_._

_Day 3._

"_So Lucy, I think that Zeref kid doesn't like me."_

"_He's not the only one here."_

"_Ouch, that is mean. Now you hurt my feelings Lucy."_

"_So?"_

"_Now you need to treat me."_

"_And how's that."_

"_Simple. Just go out on a date with me."_

"_You know what Leo; maybe I should hurt your feelings more."_

"_You're lucky that I like you Lucy."_

_._

_._

_Day 4._

"_So my sister wanted me to accompany her for shopping but instead I ran away and here I am. With you Lucy Heartfilia."_

"_I so don't care."_

"_I just ran away from my fiery hot tempered sister, the demon! And you said you don't care?"_

"_Yeah, that's what I said."_

"_You harsh woman, if my sister found me right now; she could kills me."_

"_Leo, I don't care okay."_

"_You're supposed to care, when I'm dead; you're going to miss me."_

"_No, I don't think so."_

"_So you have to go out on a date with me before the demon took my life away."_

"_I just hope she took your life now."_

"_I think I'm going to cry on the corner now Lucy."_

_._

_._

_Day 5._

"_I am so tired Lucy."_

"_Don't you have a restaurant to runs?"_

"_I don't feel like it right now."_

"_Leo don't slump on my counter, I just wipe it clean."_

"_I want to rest here Lucy."_

"_God, I hate it when you're mopping like that. It's more annoying."_

"_If you go out on a date with me, I'll stop mopping."_

"_Rest well dear child."_

"_You're so mean Lucy."_

_._

_._

_Day 6._

"_Lucy, I like your friend Juvia. She's so nice."_

"_She is, isn't she?"_

"_I can't believe she hated Gray Fullbuster. Man that is unexpected."_

"_Well, that's Juvia for you."_

"_She's gorgeous too and she has a son huh."_

"_Yup."_

"_She's liked one on the hottest single mom I've ever met."_

"_U-huh."_

"_I love seeing beautiful people."_

"_U-huh."_

"_Just like I love seeing you."_

"_U-huh."_

"_You're not listening aren't you Lucy?"_

"_U-huh."_

"_Go out on a date with me Lucy."_

"_Na-ah."_

"_Maybe I should ask something from Juvia."_

_._

_._

_Day 7._

"_Lucy Heartfilia, please go out on a date with me?"_

"_Fine."_

"_Wait, what?"_

"_I said fine. Okay I'll go out with you."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really."_

"_For real"_

"_For real Leo."_

"_Wait, I'm going to have this discussion recorded."_

"_Why would you want to do that?"_

"_Well, just to be safe."_

"_You're such a weird guy Leo Scarlet."_

"_So I have been told Lucy Heartfilia."_

_._

_._

_._

**A/N: **Okay first of all, sorry for the late update. I'm supposed to post this new chapter last week but due to some important matters, I didn't. Sorry folks.

Anyway, I added Zeref in there after one of my friends asked me too. She loves Zeref so much. I decided to make Zeref have that one-sided-love thing. You're going to see more of him after this. And yeah, I love Marde Guille; he is soooo HOT!

I know there's not much of a NaLu in here but there will be after this. The plans I had for the next chapter involves Lucy, Loke, Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, Erza and a little bit of Mystogan. So be sure to wait for that.

I'm going to spice things up.

So thank you dear readers, followers and favoriters-

**xoxo**


End file.
